


After Stasis

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Inspired by the Fic Stasis and with blessing from the author Lady Proto.Cor Leonis has seen the burden of the Crystal break the friendship of four close friends before, he will not letting it happen again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyProto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722531) by [LadyProto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/pseuds/LadyProto). 



Cor had always been there throughout Noctis’ life. He had been there when Regis learnt of his son’s fate. He had been there, following his king, when the Marilith attacked the prince’s convoy. He had been there when Regis and Noctis returned from Tenebrae, exhausted and bearing scars from the Niflheim attack. Cor had seen Noctis grow and slowly mature despite all the barriers standing in his ways. He had seen the boy fall down and slowly get back up from every set back the Crystal’s magical drain threw his way.

Maybe that’s why when Cor saw them after Noctis created a covenant with Ramuh, the king-to-be being half-carried by Gladiolus from the Regalia and into the house, he knew that they were having trouble beyond what they had reported to him before their arrival. Cor looked at the four young men and for a single moment, he saw Regis being carried by Clarus with Cid and Weskham arguing about how to take care of the future king. Looking at the group, so tense and worried about the failing health of Noctis, he is reminded of how young they all are and Cor makes a decision. Crystal be damned, Cor would not allow another group of friends be broken because of the cost of wielding the Crystal’s magic!  
The Marshall doesn’t wait around, leaving Iris and Monica to help the boys, he leaves for Lestallum. It was time to call in some favors. 

It takes a while for Cor to gather everything he wants, the Marshall having to take on some specific hunts and even managed to sneak past what remains of the Niflheim army stationed around Insomnia. The scars he gets from his efforts are shrugged off, merely another mark of pride to wear, until finally he is ready to bring about his plan to help the four men through the strain of the burden born by all Lucian Kings and not a moment too soon as Iris calls him up, letting him know that Noctis wasn’t doing well and neither were the rest of his retinue.

When Cor arrives at the lighthouse, it’s to find Iris pacing on the front porch worry clearly written as she keeps glancing back into the house. ‘’Iris.’’ The girl perks up when Cor calls out to her, hurrying over to talk with him, ‘’How are they?’’ Iris bit her lips and that is answer enough for the Marshall. Cor nods and heads straight into the house, leaving behind the carefully prepared packages until it was time to give them out.

He finds the three men in Noctis’ room, Ignis hovering with shaking hands over his prince while Gladio and Prompto ignored each other. All of them so lost in their own minds and problems that it isn’t until Cor speaks that they realize he is there. ‘’Enough. All of you follow me. Now.’’ His words are clear and straightforward, Cor locking gaze with each one in turn and without waiting, turns around and leaves the room with a whisper to Iris to keep an eye on the sleeping prince for them.

As Cor settles against the wall of the nearby room, he wonders if they would actually listen to him or if he would have to go back into that room and drag them away from the source of their worries. Cor gives the slightest sigh of relief when Prompto enters the room first shortly followed by Gladio and then lastly by a very hesitant Ignis. He watches all of them shuffle around uneasily. 

Gladio, tense and wincing whenever he moves his main sword arm. Prompto whose hands were shaking despite his best attempt to hide it with closed fists and whose eyes stare uneasily at Cor’s lips. And finally Ignis, with eyes darkened by exhaustion and hands covered by gloves even in the warm weather of the area. All of of them so desperately young, Cor laments.

‘’Iris has told me of the recent events and the state of Noctis’ health.’’ Cor raised a hand imperiously when he see Ignis about to speak, glaring at the young adviser until Ignis ducks his head in apology. ‘’This will not continue. You are all to go to your rooms and rest properly. Standing around in his highness’ room will not make him better nor will punishing yourselves for his current state either.’’ 

Cor sees Gladio tense up, the Amicitia opening his mouth to speak only for Cor to snap at the man, ‘’That is an order! You may be the prince’s personal guard but I am still your superior officer until such time as the prince decides otherwise. Or do you not believe me capable of ensuring his safety while you rest?’’ The last part is spoken as a challenge, Cor pulling up to his full height and stature, calling upon his years of service dealing with upstarts and Regis himself at times. After a moment, Cor pulls out three slim packages, putting them on the table in the middle of the room, ‘’These are sleeping pills. I suggest you take them.’’ He would not order them to do so.

As expected, Prompto is the first one who nods, his eyes downcast and the boy gives Cor a bow as he picks up his sleeping pills before leaving the room with heavy steps and a heavier heart. Cor only stops him to clasp his shoulder and give the young boy what he hopes is a reassuring smile before gently pushing him out and on his way to his bed. He then goes back to staring at Gladiolus and then Ignis in turn. Ignis is the next to falter, more gracefully and with the badly hidden intention of pretending to rest as the adviser acknowledges the order, ‘’Very well Marshall. I bid you a good night.’’ As Ignis crosses the doorway, Cor calls out ‘’Scientia, I hope I don’t need to remind you that tending to your weapons is not resting. And I will know if you do so.’’ There are still 2 of the packages on the table.

Ignis doesn’t reply, his body tensing momentarily before he gives the slightest nod and disappears, leaving only Cor and Gladiolus to stare at each other from across the room. Gladiolus looked tense, eyes flickering from Cor to the floor then past the wall staring in the direction of Noctis’ room as thought he could see his prince lying motionless in his bed despite the distance. Cor sighs and moves over, crossing his arms as he comes to stand right in front of Gladiolus, forcing the Shield to keep his attention on Cor. 

‘’There is nothing you can do to help him at the moment and much less in the state you are in. Go rest even if you cannot sleep. Go lie down on your bed and close your eyes and rest. I give you my word, Prince Noctis is safe with me by his side.’’ Even with the reassurance, Gladiolus visibly struggles to obey until Iris pops her head into the room and joins her glare to the Marshall’s. Gladiolus give a reluctant bow, eyes fixing on the medicine before reluctantly taking one, and Cor follows him into the hallway, watching him struggle against himself with every step away from his charge until the man disappears in his own room.

Iris stays quiet beside Cor as they both make their way into Noctis’ room. Cor walking up to sit at the edge of the bed, lifting the blankets so he could see the prince’s face, pale and gaunt from the burden given to him by his blood and the Astrals. Iris asks, ‘’What now?’’ Cor tucks Noctis in the blankets before he replies, ‘’Now we help them grow. Can you keep an eye on prince Noctis until I return?’’ Iris nods, determination shining in her eyes and Cor smiles, thanking the gods that she inherited Clarus’ temper unlike Gladiolus. It doesn’t take long for him to grab his bag from the motorcycle he has been using since Insomnia fell, bringing all of it back into the prince’s room where Monica and Iris are talking softly in a corner.

They both stare at the Marshall as he takes out the packages, each marked with a letter and a name. Iris comes over to take a closer look even as Cor starts explaining his plan. It doesn’t take much to convince them both to help him with this endeavor, both of them having seen the effects of Noctis’ failing health on their friendship and on the men themselves. 

As the night slowly winds down, Cor checked each room with careful and silent steps. Ignis was facing the door, lying above his covers, his glasses still resting on the bridge of his nose and a book loosely held in one hand. Cor smiles sadly as he makes his way carefully to place an extra blanket on the unconscious man and placing his glasses and the book on the nearby table. Prompto had buried himself in his blankets, curled tightly into a ball and motionless with the help of the pills. Cor left him alone after checking that he had some water by his side for the morning. The last room he checked before enacting his plan was Gladiolus, the Marshall simply opening the door a fraction and listened to the soft snores emerging from the room with satisfaction.

When Ignis woke up, confused by the bright light shining through the curtains of his borrowed room, he quickly tosses the blanket he doesn’t remember having the previous evening aside, grabs his glasses and hurries to see Noctis. The royal adviser stares in horror as he enters the room before collapsing to his knees in disbelief.  
The bed is empty and the room completely clean, as though the last three days had been nothing but a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis doesn’t know how long he spends on his knees by the doorway, he is stuck in a whirl wind of lingering exhaustion and shock, stuck on the single utterly terrifying thought Noctis is gone. Monica shows up quietly beside him and ask, ‘’Scientia?’’ Ignis glances up, tries to speak but can’t seem to do so. Monica kneels down beside Ignis, keeping her eyes on him as she says, ‘’Come with me, the Marshall has left something for you downstairs. Can you stand?’’ It takes several moments to even begin to understand what the Crownguard was saying. It takes even longer for him to start to move, slowly getting to his feet, staggering as he did but pushing away from Monica when she wordlessly offers him help. Ignis clutches at the walls as he makes his way slowly down the hall and stairs, only now smelling the food he sees Iris making in the kitchen.

Monica steers him towards one of the seats and the neatly placed package and letter waiting for him. The letter has Ignis’ name written in the Marshall’s handwriting. Ignis spends a few more moments just staring at it before he can bring himself to open it with trembling hands and start reading it.

_Noctis is safe. I have brought him to a place that will help him recover._

_Now that you aren’t so worried about his Highness I ask that you take this time to rest and recover from your ordeal without the added stress of the prince’s health hanging over you. I know that sometimes one’s duty towards someone we care about can seem like the most important thing, the only thing worth living for but that isn’t true. I didn’t see that until it was too late, I beg you not to make the same mistake._

_I remember the first time you came to the Citadel with your Uncle to meet Noctis, you were so shy and here you are now, a bright determined young man with his whole future ahead of him. Perhaps we should have been more careful and given you more help when you started taking on more tasks for the sake of the prince, it was our failure in not giving you a true childhood through no fault of your own._

_I am not the best when it comes to words but I wish to be clear about one thing at the very least, I am proud of what you have become Ignis Scientia and of all the things you have accomplished. Let there be no doubt in your mind that you have surpassed all expectations we (myself, your uncle and his late majesty) set upon your shoulders._

_You have nothing to prove to anyone and it is time for you to rest. You are NOT alone and the weight of the world does not rest on your shoulders. Look around you and remember that you have people who care about you for who you are and not for your role. The prince’s health is not your fault and neither is caring for him a responsibility that lies only with you. You have friends, brothers in all but name, who stand with you even now. Talk with them, trust them with your burdens and allow them to trust you with theirs._

_Your uncle was very fond of this saying and I hope these words will help guide you no matter what the future may hold: Working together means dividing the task to conquer success._

_To that I add my own: The war is won through a series of battles but a single battle is never fought alone._

Ignis reread the letter several time, each time his eyes grew blurrier and he could feel the wet lines left by his tears as he tried to understand it all. He feels the reassurance hand of Monica on his shoulder, just resting there, a steady and solid reminder that he was indeed not alone regardless of what his mind told him. When he can finally breathe without sobbing, Ignis reaches out carefully to open the package Cor had left for him.

He take each item out one at the time from their place in the box, placing each reverently on the table in front of him even as he feel more tears slid down his face. First is Weskham’s journal, chronicling his own struggles taking care of Regis during his own flare ups while the man served as Chamberlain to Prince Regis. It was followed by doctors’ notes on the king’s health and how to limit the damages when his Majesty called on the magic of the Crystal. Finally, Ignis found gloves made of basilisk skin, a note stating it was resistant to all poisons, with several jars of healing cream specifically marked to help with scars.

Ignis hesitates, staring at the last two items in confusion, how had he known? , and slowly take off the leather gloves he had worn for the better part of a week. He keeps his eyes steady on the green scale gloves in front of him, not wanting to see the horror and disgust no doubt present in Iris and Monica’s faces at the sight of his mangled hands. He certainly doesn’t expect Monica to help him open the jar when he can’t quite force his hands to close around the lid, her eyes showing nothing except what he had always seen there, understanding and support. He glances over to Iris, wondering after that what she might be thinking and finds himself stunned by the look of understanding and sadness that lingers on the young girl’s face. Ignis finds himself reading the journals and medical notes before he remembers about the still open jar of cream and his new gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is a lot harder for me to write then I expected. Sorry for the wait.

Gladio woke up with a pulsing headache and the off putting sensation that something was wrong. It takes him a few moments to remember Cor’s arrival and his order to get some rest. The sleeping pills had obviously worked but they had also left Gladiolus with a headache and dry mouth.

The Shield got up, wincing as his muscles protested the strain but he ignored it with practiced ease as he made his way into the halls. Looking down the hall towards the stairs, Gladio can feel his unease growing worse and he starts scanning the halls, searching for what might be the cause of his unease. Gladio can feel his heart stop when his eyes come to rest on an open door, one that shouldn’t be open.

He raced over to the open door, almost stumbling in his haste to get there. He felt his heart stop a second time when he saw how empty the room was. ‘’Where…Where’s Noct?’’ Gladio isn’t even aware that he said those things out loud, his mind taking in everything in hope of getting an answer to that very question.

The room is empty, the bed is made and there is nothing left of their bags or Noct’s that had been strewn about since their arrival with the… Gladio stops his thoughts before he can think further on what state Noct had been the previous evening or how he had found his,(HIS), prince collapsed on the bathroom floor unable to move without help.  
He isn’t aware of how fast his breathing is getting, how tight his chest feel and how his muscles burn as he grips the edge of the doorway with whitening fingers. ‘’Gladdy?’’ Iris’ voice comes up from the stairwell and Gladio remembers that he isn’t alone. Maybe Iris knows what’s going on, might know where Noctis is?

Gladio twirls around and practically jumps down the stairs, eyes finding Iris standing by… a crying Ignis? Gladio stares at Ignis, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the adviser cry and then his eyes settle on his hands and Gladio swears. ‘’What the hell is going on?’’

Ignis’ head snapped up to stare at Gladio, as though only just now remembering that the man existed, while Iris glared at her brother, ‘’Keep it quiet Gladdy! Prompto is still sleeping.’’ She further accentuates her point by marching up to him and slapping her hand over his mouth. Ignis seemed to have started to hide his tears before giving up with a wince. 

Gladio reaches up and gently pries Iris’ hand off and demands with a quieter voice, ‘’Fine but is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on? Noctis is gone! Ignis is crying! What else? Did the sun not come up where it’s supposed too?’’ His tone is both furious and incredulous since Gladio couldn’t find a proper explanation on why these thigs were happening, at least not an explanation he could stomach.

Ignis stands, clearing his throat before addressing Gladio, ‘’It would appear Cor has decided we have not been handling the current situation as well as he wished and given us a… lesson of sort and a vacation.’’ The adviser gestures to the remaining two packages lying on the table, waiting for their recipients to arrive. ‘’ I believe one of these is addressed to you.’’

Gladio can’t help but stare at Ignis’ hands, scarred beyond what Gladio had expected to ever find on the man who prized appearance almost as much as he cared for Noct. He acknowledge Ignis’ words with a nod but demands, ‘’The hell happened to your hands?’’ Gladio moved over to the table, glancing quickly at the packages and finding his name written on one of the letters.

Ignis shifts uneasily, starting to bring his hands to hide behind his back before stopping and instead looking down on them. ‘’The result of my own creation, I’m afraid. I miscalculated my own abilities and the potions were needed elsewhere more often than not.’’ It took a few moments before Ignis raised his eyes to catch Gladio’s, the adviser searching for something in the Shield’s expression and seemed relieved by whatever he found there.

To Gladio, those scars were further proof of his uselessness and his inability to protect the people he cared for. He gritted his teeth; forcing himself to turn around from Ignis in favor of dealing with what would no doubt be Cor telling him how horrible of a Shield he was. After all, he had apparently decided that they could not be trusted to care for their prince. 

_ We are soldiers fighting a war that will most likely last beyond our lifetime. Our bodies aren’t just tools, it’s a resource too precious to just throw away for a moment of strength, and we must aim to not just survive but to truly live and show ourselves we can keep going. Even if doing so means stopping and resting for a while. _

_These are the words your father told me when I woke up after attempting Gilgamesh’s trial, when my left arm was broken so badly that I thought I would never be able to hold a sword and serve Regis ever again. Now I offer them to you in the same spirit._

_You have always been an exceptional soldier and Shield, Gladiolus. You learnt how to fight and how to wield your body so quickly that it was always with a proud smile that Clarus would walk in to brag about you during our meetings. I saw that for myself when I started training you after you entered the Crownguard._

_You threw yourself with such pride and devotion into your duty, even when you hated teaching Noctis how to fight, that we often forgot how young you actually were and for that I am sorry. The burden of the Amicitias has always been heavy and the current circumstance has made it even more so._

_I have brought Prince Noctis to a place where he will recover quicker, but it is not because of any failure on your part nor on any of your companions. Keep that in mind before you lose your temper once more, it has always been a point of worry for your father and I._

_Your temper and your strong sense of duty that often seem to worry Clarus, he worried that you would make the same mistake he did and see yourself only as a Shield and nothing else. Let me remind you that you are more than King Noctis’ Shield._

_You are Gladiolus Amicitia, older brother to Iris and only remaining blood relative to her. A brother who pampers her to no end while teaching her how to properly punch any (boys) who might want to hurt her._

_You are Gladiolus Amicitia, friend and brother to Noctis Lucis Caelum. A teacher and mentor who learnt to see him for who he was and not just a title._

_You are Gladio, the man who found out that Prompto Argentum lived mostly by himself and ran every morning, who changed his own routine to keep Prompto company._

_You are Gladio, friend and confidante to Ignis when he needs someone to talk to. Someone who shares your sense of duty and desire to see Noctis grow as man and king._

_You are Gladio, an avid reader of romance novels, no matter how dreadful others say they are. (Don’t look like that, who do you think suggested Clarus buys you the completed and signed first editions of Dames and Sirs? Your father has dreadful taste in reading material.)_

_You are, always have been and always will be more than just a title and a duty. You are a brother, a friend and someone who is valued for who they are not what they can do._

_You are not disposable so it’s time for you to learn something new, how to take care of yourself. Rest and relax in the company of your friends and brothers-in-arms, you have earned it._

Gladio is staring in complete disbelief as he finishes reading the letter. His eyes sting but he has no intention of allowing himself to cry, not yet anyways. His hand is shaking as he pushes the letter aside to open the package Cor had prepared. He doesn’t get father then the first item before he starts crying, shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he collapses on the chair beside him.

In his hand is his father’s necklace, the one he never took off ever since his mother had died; her wedding ring hanging from the chain beside a stylized jeweled gladiolus and iris. Gladio could see a few specks of blood marring the otherwise peerless beauty that he remembered clearly in his mind. Iris moved beside him, her own eyes tearing up at the sight of her dad’s necklace, reaching over to hug her brother and burry her face in his neck.

For the first time since Gladio learnt of the fall of Insomnia, he allows himself to mourn for his father, for Jared and all those who had died because of Niflheim. The rest of the box is forgotten as Gladio shifts around and gathers Iris into a hug, ignoring once more his aches and pains but with the silent promise to try and take better care of himself, if only for Iris’ sake.

Even if that meant pushing aside his pride and asking Monica to train with him with new, lighter, weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> The other gifts Cor had in the box for Gladio are as follows:  
> Wrist and shoulder brace, joint-specific bandages to help reduce the swelling and help support the joints when he doesnt want to wear the braces, Clarus' weapon journal where he recorded tricks and tips on wielding all his weapons, a receipt for a new sword made from a new light-weight but durable metal (available at Lestallum) and finally a reminder that Cor was only a phone call away to spar or teach Gladio when he needed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto woke up when Gladio did; he lay motionless on his bed as he listened to the Shield moving about, too tired to do anything. He couldn’t remember falling asleep but he must have. He had taken the sleeping pills… Right?

Prompto closed his eyes again, mind numbing exhaustion making it too difficult to keep them open. Not that it mattered… Prompto was just extra, useless weight. He couldn’t do anything to help his best friend. Could only watch as Noctis died a little bit every day, every time he used his magic, every time Prompto asked for a potion or for Noctis to stay up with him to play.

What for? In the end, Prompto wasn’t worth it, never had been and never would be. He was useless, useless, useless. A useless waste of space among the giants that were Ignis and Gladio. A waste of magic, of everything really! What good was he? 

He couldn’t cook or take care of Noctis like Ignis could. He couldn’t fight and protect Noctis like Gladio could. He couldn’t even sit still for more than a few seconds! Why had he even considered himself worthy of being Noct’s friend? Prompto was tired, too tired to move, too tired to think, too tired to cry.

With his eyes closed, Prompto could at least pretend to have functioning hands, could pretend he could heard Noct laugh again with doubling over in pain. Maybe the others would leave him behind once Noctis got bet…. Who was he kidding, Noct was never getting better!

Prompto suddenly felt a hand on his arm, it felt too vivid, too real among everything else overwhelming his mind but he couldn’t move or speak. ‘’…pto?’’ Was someone speaking? Doesn’t matter…

The too hot, too real touch become more firm, more insistent on his arm, it burnt in his mind. Prompto couldn’t speak or move.

‘’…mpto!’’ Who was talking to him? Who would want to talk to someone as worthless as him? No one that who. Ignis and Gladio were better off without him getting in their way of caring for their beloved Prince.

More hands joined the one on his arm, touching his other arm, his legs, his back. Prompto couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He was tired! Why couldn’t they just leave him alone???  
‘’..ompto!!!!!’’ It did matter, nothing Prompto ever did mattered. Chibi would have been fine even without his help, Chibi was magic after all. Luna had wasted her time writing to him. What could he do? Prompto couldn’t do anything. He was tired. 

A gasp emerged from Prompto when his body started burning, his eyes opened and he saw Gladio, looking down on him. Why? Oh… Gladio was holding him in his arms… Why? Prompto watched as Gladio’s mouth opened and closed, was he speaking? Prompto closed his eyes again, it didn’t matter.

But he couldn’t keep them closed, his body burnt too much. Why was it burning? His eyes opened again, half lid as he only just realized that he was soaking wet, his clothes dragging at his skin. Why was he wet? Did it matter?

He felt himself move, lowered slowly, carefully like he was made of glass. Was he made of glass? That should matter… Why?

He felt hands move to gently cup his face, turning his head ever so slowly until Ignis appeared. His hair was wet? Prompto stared incomprehensibly at the usually calm and prim adviser. Why was he looking at him like that? 

Prompto knew that look, he had seen it every time Ignis looked at Noctis. He had seen it when Noctis complained about his food. Ignis was looking at him like he looked at Noct, like he was looking at someone he cared about, someone that was worth something. Why?

Prompto saw Ignis speak, ‘’…hea…? Kee…yes…en.’’ Prompto stared at Ignis, his eyes were red? Had he been crying? The burning sensation crawling over his body was slowly turning into cold dripping water. He could feel the steady drops on his clothes and bare skin, he was in a shower?

Prompto blinked slowly, feeling every drop of water making its way over his face. Every nerve on his body was screaming at him. Prompto sighed, he could feel his body start shivering, the soft movement making him even more aware of his body. 

The pain in his hands, the low buzzing sound in his ears, Ignis’ voice calling him. When had he closed his eyes? Prompto opened them again, ‘’Ig…Iggy?’’ his voice was hoarse and low. It didn’t sound like his voice. His sight was blurry both from the water dripping into his open eyes and the fact his contacts were off… Had he taken them out last night? That was important…

Prompto blinked more easily now but he couldn’t bring himself to talk again. The simple sounds had been almost too much for Prompto, he felt the exhaustion coming back. He looked at Ignis, tired, exhausted and still unable to make himself move.

Ignis looked relieved as he smiled weakly at Prompto. Oh… He had worried Ignis. Was Gladio worried too? It took everything for Prompto to shift his head until he could see Gladio. The big guy had water streaming over him as he cradled Prompto to his chest. The expression Gladio was wearing was odd, his eyes were also red and he looked… Like he had been shattered then mended back together.

Prompto felt the water change from the cold to slightly warmer against his skin then Ignis was back in front of his eyes, gently drawing his attention again. Ignis spoke but Prompto couldn’t hear it, he blinked again, trying to tell Ignis that it was pointless, that he couldn’t hear anymore, that he wasn’t worth the worried look.

Ignis frowned, a glove covered hand reaching to plug at his wet clothes, just plugging at it. Ignis stopped, seeming to wait for something and Prompto slowly come to understand. Ignis wanted to take his wet clothes off. Prompto blinked again and forced himself to tilt his head downwards just slightly, that was all he could do but it was enough.

Ignis and Gladio worked together to strip him of his wet clothes, Gladio supporting him while Ignis ever so gently stripped him with tender touches and wordless questions for permission before every move.

For a moment, Prompto could imagine that he was important, worth something but it didn’t last, it never did…

As his thoughts dragged him back into motionless exhaustion, he felt the water stop and then something warm and soft brush gently against him. Prompto forced his eyes open again, Ignis was drying him with some of the fluffiest towels he remembered seeing.

Gladio still held him safely, protectively against his chest. Prompto was like putty in between the two men, too tired to move or speak again but now waking up piece by piece, like a jigsaw puzzle being completed one small slot at a time.

Prompto was warm now, comfortable and Gladio got up, rising with Prompto wrapped in some towels. He felt himself be moved until Gladio carefully laid him down on the bed. Umm, the sheets were warm? They smelled fresh too… Had someone changed them?

Prompto felt Gladio’s chest rumble against his side, the vibrations turning into vague words in Prompto’s head. When he concentrated on the vibration, Prompto’s sluggish mind came up with, ‘’What should we do next Iggy?’’

He could hear… Prompto allowed his weight to rest on Gladio’s chest even more, the rumbling vibrations was allowing him to hear? Oh, right… Sounds were vibrations, even if his ears weren’t working as well as they should, it didn’t matter if the vibrations were so strong.

Prompto lost track of how long he laid pressed against the soothing sounds from Gladio breathing and talking. He only realized that he had drifted off when he felt his body start responding to him as he moved a hand to rest against Gladio’s chest.

He felt Gladio still, the soothing rumbles stopping and Prompto held his own breath, waiting to see what would happen. He gave a low moan of relief when he felt Gladio breath again; opening his eyes once more… Why did they keep closing? Because he was having a bad day, that’s why.

Prompto shifted so his back would be pressed firmly against Gladio’s, his movements suddenly easier when he realized what had been going on. He was having a bad day, a really bad one. He tilted his gaze upwards towards Gladio, the edges of his lips lifting a fraction as he met his eyes before he let them drop and found Ignis sitting in front of him.

The adviser looked pale, his eyes were less red now and Prompto noticed how relieved he seemed at the small movements Prompto had just made. Ignis extended something towards Prompto slowly, his mind just as slow as the gesture in realizing it was a pad of paper and a pen.

Prompto reached out to grab the paper and pen, his movements sluggish and a bit disorganised. He told himself it was fine, it was normal to be like that when he was having a bad day. He looked down at the words written on the paper.

_We are sorry._

Prompto frowned a bit, his other hand grasping the pen with tired fingers and tried to write. It took too many attempts until Prompto managed something legible.

P: _Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything._

I: _Exactly. We didn’t help you. We should have. **We will.**_

Prompto read those words, there was something he was missing… Something important that he should know… NOCT! Prompto dropped the pen and paper, his hands scrambling weakly against Gladio as he tried and failed to push himself off the bed. Noct was sick! He was dying! There wasn’T any time to be sitting and doing nothing! Ignis and Gladio had to go to him! Even if Prompto couldn’t! Even if he was useless!

Prompto felt Gladio’s arm wrap around him before he managed to do anything more than fail at getting up, drawing Prompto back against his chest with a growled rumble. Ignis was reaching out to steady Prompto too. Prompto shook his head, his eyes darting widely between the door and Ignis. They should be with Noct! Not wasting time with him!

Ignis glanced at Galdio before reaching to grab the paper and write something on it. The paper then was pushed right in front of his eyes, Prompto having no strength to do anything then stare at the words before stopping his futile struggles and collapsing against Gladio.

I: _Noctis is alright, Cor took him to somewhere safe so he could heal properly._

Prompto stared at the words, too tired to reply. Ignis seemed to sense the exhaustion, he took back the paper and wrote on it once again, longer this time before showing it to Prompto.

I: _Cor wants us to take care of ourselves. He left each of us a letter and package. It’s on the kitchen table. Gladio and I have already read ours and we both agree with what Cor said. We have not been careless towards ourselves. There is no need for you to worry, we will all be taking a few days to rest. As long as it takes, so rest Prompto. Let us help you the way you always try to help us. We are here for you. We aren’t going anywhere._

Prompto read the words several times, his mind taking them apart and putting them back together, trying to see if there was anything hidden among them and finding nothing. Prompto felt tears stinging in his eyes, falling slowly over his cheeks where Ignis gently wiped them away.

Maybe he wasn’t a waste after all. Maybe he was worth something even if Prompto wasn’t sure what. Maybe he could ask Ignis and Gladio that… Maybe he would once he wasn’t so tired. Maybe when he woke up next, Prompto would be able to speak. Would be able to read the letter Cor left for him… Maybe…

His eyes closed once more, energy exhausted by the weight of his mind and his worry over Noctis. Squished against Gladio’s warmth and with Ignis kneading his leg in a soothing manner, maybe he could actually rest…Yes, that sounded perfect. He could rest.

Forgotten for the moment, Cor’s letter to Prompto went unopened as did his package. The carefully worded message wasn’t really needed as Ignis and Gladio reminded their friend, their brother that he was not alone in his pain and that there would always be someone there to listen to him.

The package’s gifts were waiting for their new owner. The pair of adjustable skin colored ear plugs had carefully written instructions explaining their use as a hearing aid and sound filtration device. The carefully wrapped DVD held videos of hand and wrist exercises to help prevent and heal joint damages; it also held a video of Cor showing the proper stance for using various guns and how to adapt to new ones without harming your own body. Cor was 20 in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, totally _not_ projecting on Prompto right now... Not at all.


	5. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets some hope and a lesson about the past.

Noct felt hands moving him, warm blankets put in place around his aching body and then he was lifted into strong arms. He struggled to open his eyes, it wasn’t Gladio so who?  
A glimpse of a dark jacket and a whispered voice, ‘’I have you Noctis. ‘’ and Noctis closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax within Cor’s arms. Sleep took him into its arms and he went willingly.

A familiar motor rumbling around him, the smell of leather and warmth, Noct shifted in the seat and sighed as a hand came to rest lightly on his head. Noct sighed and knew nothing more.

Someone called his name softly and Nocti groaned, ‘’Hmm…’’ He opened his eyes wearily and was met with Cor’s face not far from his. Cor offered the young man a thin smile and whispered, ‘’I’m going to pick you up for a bit, is that alright?’’ Noct nodded slowly, wincing as nausea surged at the movement.

Cor hummed as he grabbed Noct beneath the knees and around his back, lifting the sick prince into a bridal carry before rising up to his feet. Noctis mumbled and pressed his face against Cor’s chest before exhaustion claimed him.

It was comforting heat and the sensation of floating that brought him out of his rest this time. Noct opened his eyes only to close them again because of the harsh light streaming down… Through leaves?

Noctis snapped his eyes open with a gasp, and jerked up straight only to flounder through the water surrounding him. Cor chuckled as he moved over to see grab Noctis by the shoulders and told the young king, ‘’Calm down Noct, you’re safe.’’

Noctis gasped as he twisted around to look at where he was, ‘’What? Cor? Where are we?’’ Noct suddenly realized his own state, for the first time in days his mind was clear of exhaustion and almost completely free of pain. ‘’What?’’ Noct stared down at himself in confusion.

Cor came to stand before Noctis, a fond and amused expression on his face, ‘’Welcome to Aulea’s Spring. Your mother found this when your father started to feel the burden of the Crystal keenly.’’ He gently guided Noctis back down to submerge almost completely into its heated waters then continued, ‘’We’re midway up the Rock of Ravatogh, this water is heated and purified by the lingering magic from Ifrit’s corpse from the Astral Wars so long ago. ‘’

Noctis allowed himself to be pushed down, still confused and yet so relieved at not feeling as he had for the last while. He turned to look at the Marshall, ‘’Mom found this place?’’ Cor nodded and Noct looked down at his hands, floating under the surface freely. He could feel sparks of magic rolling over his body, seeping into it and replenishing his body with strength he had almost forgotten about. Noctis closed his eyes and dipped into the water until he was surrounded by nothing but water and the distant yet comforting presence of Cor lingered beside him.

He felt free, the water supported all of his body. The magic within its waters granting Noctis strength and peace. For a moment he could have sworn he heard someone humming a strangely familiar song right beside him. He surfaced only when it became absolutely necessary for him to breath, feeling completely rejuvenated.

Cor stood by the edge of the spring, leaning comfortably against it completely relaxed. Noctis moved to join him, accepting the shot glass of something strong with an unfamiliar grin. Noctis looked at the glass for a few moments before he swallowed it all in one shot. He coughed as the liquid burnt going down, ‘’Ugg! What is this?’’ Cor laughed and replied, ‘’Moonshine, I forgot Aulea used to make some with the water from this spring. I found a stash of it here.’’

Noctis glared at Cor, ‘’This is a dream isnt it?’’ Noct huffed and muttered, ‘’Carbuncle’s idea of a good dream, this pretense of happiness…’’ Cor shifted and sighed, moving to lay a hand on Noct’s arm, ‘’This isn’t a dream Noctis, this is real.’’ Noct didn’t look up, how could he believe something like that? After everything he had suffered? Everything he had forced on Ignis, Gladio and Prompto? How?

Noct gritted his teeth and Cor sighed, ‘’You don’t have to believe me right now but at least listen to me for a bit alright?’’ Noct didn’t reply and Cor continued, ‘’I’m sorry, we should have had this talk long before you left the city, when you first went through stasis. I should have thought to talk with you and your friends, your brothers, after Insomnia fell.’’

Cor swirled the moonshine in his glass before talking again, ‘’The first time your father suffered through a stasis brought by the Wall, he was stuck in bed for a month, unable to move or do anything at all. It was before you were born, before your parents married but it was hard on all of us who stood by him.’’

Cor took a sip of his drink and Noct glanced over to Cor, some of his tension bleeding out as he felt a bit of hope that this was maybe, just maybe real? Cor looked down sadly and kept talking, ‘’ We were afraid he would die but Aulea never faltered, ‘’ Cor glanced at Noct and remarked, ‘’You have her spirit at times, though Prompto is more like her on most days.’’

Cor sighed, ‘’She ran off you know? Your mother.’’ Noct looked sharply at Cor, surprise clear as Noct exclaimed, ‘’What?’’ Cor grinned and nodded, ‘’Scare the crap out of us too, Regis had been planning on proposing to her before stasis hit him and we were afraid that she might not have been able to handle seeing the cost the crystal took from Regis.’’

Noctis shifted, his gaze intrigued and steady as he waited for Cor to continue, ‘’We were utterly wrong, Aulea had decided to take matters in her own hands when the doctors were unable to answer her questions. It was maybe two weeks after your father had become bedbound when she disappeared. I sent some hunters looking for her but they came back empty handed and we thought the worst.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Asked Noctis moving to refill his glass as Cor looked on with approval, ‘’Your mother had apparently spent those two weeks combing through the Royal library, looking at account of previous rulers and their experience with using the Crystal’s magic. She had found a note about the Rogue Queen’s frequent visits to a ‘fire born spring’ that seemed to rejuvenate the queen from all ills and Aulea was determined to find it.’’

Noctis looked at the spring around them, ‘’And this was the spring that she found?’’ Cor grinned and nodded, ‘’Yes, Aulea spent a full week combing through the Rock in search of this place. When she found it, it held several artefacts from the Queen’s reign. Aulea brought the water back from the spring and forced your father to drink it.’’ Cor looked pensive and far away in his memories, ‘’I still remember how quickly it turned things around for your father. He was walking again within the day and back to his normal within a week like nothing had been wrong.’’

Noctis was now starring at the waters with awe, ‘’Really?’’ The prince’s voice was questioning and hesitant like he still couldn’t quite believe it yet. Cor finally reached out and pinched Noct’s arm suddenly, making him jerk away with a pained shout, ‘’This isn’t a dream Noct. Your mother spent most of her engagement sneaking out of the city and bringing what she needed to make this moonshine out of the waters and the fruits that grew from these trees. She never told us where it was though and she refused to let anyone other than Cid accompany her on her trips.’’

Noctis soothed the reddened skin where Cor had pinched him and for the first time allowed himself to believe this was real and he was feeling that much better. ‘’Why wasn’t I told about this?’’ He wondered out loud, Cor shook his head and answered, ‘’Niflheim got too close and Cid ended up taking care of Cindy and it became impossible for him to gather more of the water. After Aulea died, Regis ended up breaking a lot of the bottles she had made while mourning. The ones that remained were used to save your life after the attack by the Marilith. Honestly I had forgotten about this place until I talked with Cid after Insomnia fell.’’

Cor sighed, ‘’I’m sorry, had I remembered about this place earlier I could have helped you a lot more.’’ Noctis shook his head, finishing his glass before putting it away. The alcohol gave him a nice buzz and he was half way to being drunk and starving now that he thought about it. ‘’Where are the others?’’ he mumbled.

‘’Gave them some time to themselves, they were wrecking themselves with worry and needed a break.’’ Cor said, watching Noctis as he talked. Noctis sighed, ‘’I don’t deserve them…. They shouldn’t have to deal with someone like me…’’ Cor reached out, placing his free hand on Noct’s head. ‘’They care about you Noctis. You could never be a burden to them.’’ Noctis didn’t react to that and Cor sighed again.

‘’They’re your brothers Noctis, before all else they care about you just as you care about them.’’ Cor turned to face Noctis squarely as he reminded him of their bound. ‘’They stay with you by choice, even Gladio and Ignis and more so Prompto.’’ Noctis turned away from the older man, struggling to understand his emotions.

Cor left him to it, knowing to some extent how hard it was for Noct to deal with subjects like these and in the end he could only wait and be there for the young king. ‘’I asked Iris and Monica to bring your friends over in a few days. I’ve set up the camp and we have everything we need so rest up as much as you need.’’ He got out of the water, leaving Noctis to his thoughts as he started to prepare some food for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Almost done, the next chapter is reunion and a bit about Iris. Thank for all the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to give the boys a happy ending for the fic Stasis and LadyProto was kind enough to agree to let me give it a go. 
> 
> I have chronic and disabilitating vertigo since January 2016 and am slowly getting use to the idea of being disabled maybe that's why I wasn't satisfied with leaving things as they were. People do keep telling me I'm overly optimistic even as I deal with my new found restrictions.


End file.
